Marooned
by xxcuriosityxx
Summary: My version of AWE. Elizabeth and Will are out sailing with Barbossa, doing everything in their power to find Jack, when Barbossa leads a vicious mutiny, marooning Elizabeth on a deserted island. Or at least she thinks she is...JE summary continued inside.
1. Marooned

Disclaimer: Ah yes the very well known disclaimers. Well as you all probably already know...I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters in the story.

Authors Note: Yea! The first chapter to my story is finally finished!

I would like to thank my beta, muse, and friend: snowyjay-chan

Thank you sooo much! Without her this story probably would not exist.

Well that's pretty much all I have to say right now. I can't wait for your reviews!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young maiden, no older then twenty, slowly dragged herself over the vast rocky beach. Her head was held low on her shoulders and she looked very troubled. Slowly she glanced back at the horizon, yet again.

There, far off in the distance, was the shadow of a ship caring away the man she loved. A silent tear rolled down her porcelain cheek, leaving an almost unnoticeable path down her once smooth face. She let lose a sigh filled with emotion, and turned once more, making her way down the shoreline. Her feet guided her, yet she had no idea where she was going.

The young woman wore a pirate's attire, which included: a thin long-sleeved white shirt, covered with a violet vest that extended down well past her waist, and she had on black pants that were tucked in to boots that almost came up to her knees and were slowly beginning to fade with the passing of time. At her hip she had belted a sword, which surprisingly was in fairly good condition, despite the elements it has been through.

After walking aimlessly, for time she could not measure, the young woman began to tire. She sighed, and sat down in the sand, staring out at the horizon. 'What am I going to do?' she asked herself. 'How will I get off this island…?' she sat there, gazing off in to the dark horizon, many thoughts running through her very troubled mind.

A little while later the woman finally stood and dusted the sand off her clothes. She gazed around the island, deep in thought and wondering what to do with all the time she had. Making up her mind to explore the island she began to head more inland.

There were a lot of trees on the island, but as the young pirate continued to make her way inland their numbers increased drastically. Soon she found herself making her way through a jungle, which was beginning to get denser.

After a while she stopped, and sat down on a rock to take a break. She looked around the dark forest; it was so quiet…She heard a crack behind her as if someone had stepped on a fallen twig. Jumping to her feet, she pulled out her sword…but no one was there. She sighed and put her sword away and continued on her path through the woods.

After a while she came to a small spring. A smile appeared on her thin lips and she knelt down to take a drink. She lowered her cupped hands in to the crystal clear water, then quickly brought them back to her delicate lips and drank. A minute late she stood and looked around, her stunning green eyes narrowed as she studied the woods. Choosing a path she continued on her way, praying that she would not get lost in the maze of trees.

The moon had risen high in the sky by now. She glanced up at it trough a small gap in the trees. It was giving out a radiantly bright light and was drenching her in it, making her hair shimmer like silver. She glanced back in front of her and kept on her path, but she had a strange feeling she was being watched.

She continued for some time then stopped in a small clearing. "Well, well, well…" a mysterious voice rang out in a deep tone. The woman froze; a chill crept through her spine. That voice…it sounded unmistakably familiar. She turned slowly and saw someone standing a few feet away from her in the shadows of the trees.

A cloud shifted overhead and a ray of moonlight hit him for a fraction of a second, but just enough for the woman to make out what this person looked like. He was rather tall and was also wearing pirate's attire…very familiar pirate's attire. He was smiling wolfishly, with his tri-cornered hat pulled low over his face, and she saw a quick glint of a few golden teeth.

"No…" she muttered clearly shocked, her eyes widening. The man stepped from the shadows and in to the clearing where the moonlight illuminated his figure, made it clear who he was. "…If it isn't Ms. Swann." Said none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viola! There is the first chapter. Sorry it is so short.

As you can clearly see, Jack has weaseled his way in to the spot light yet again.

Unfortunately I an not the best person at playing Jack. If anyone has experience with him please give me some pointers.

Good news…am I almost finished with the second chapter and should have it up by tomorrow!


	2. The Pearl

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Jack Sparrow –sniff- Or any of the other characters, or the movie…ect….

Authors Note: Here is the second chapter! Sorry it is late.

I would like to thank my beta, muse, and friend: snowyjay-chan

Thank you sooo much! Without her this story probably would not exist.

Well that's pretty much all I have to say right now. I can't wait for your reviews!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth gaped at him. You see she had come here with Will in search of Jack, but that had totally slipped her mind with the recent events that have occurred, and now…there he was. She swallowed, and looked him over for a second…making sure it really was him and not her mind playing a trick on her. He raised an eyebrow at her weird behavior, but otherwise remained quite silent for a change.

"Jack…I am so sorry. I never should have done that…" Elizabeth finally managed to choke out. Only a few months ago he had gone down with his ship, _The Black Pearl_, when the Kraken had attacked. Although he really did not have much of a choice.

Elizabeth had chained him to the Pearl, in hopes of keeping everyone else alive. She felt terrible for doing it to him, but if she didn't everyone would have been killed.

They all had thought him to be dead, but they had received a tip of from someone that he was still alive. How he ended up here, Elizabeth had no idea.

Jack's kohl lined eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "It's too late now…it's over and done with now, love." He said sighing, but his voice was a bit hard, he looking in to her eyes. She was giving him such a look that would melt most men in seconds.

Jack rolled his eyes, "All right, but you owe me." He growled, forgiving her. He did not know why he was being so kind to her. She certainly did not deserve it after what she did to him.

Elizabeth smiled a little, still a bit uncertain. But she was happy that he was not that mad, which surprised her a bit. She had every intention of making up for it, but she had no idea how.

Elizabeth looked him over yet again, "You look bloody awful…" she muttered. He did, his clothes were torn in various places and he had several scars, one particularly bad one going across his face. Also he had dried blood on his clothes and looked very thin.

Elizabeth's expression turned to concern, and her eyes widened a little, as she saw his condition.

Jack scowled, wishing she did not notice. "I'm fine love." He said gruffly. Really, what did she expect; he had been through hell the past few months. First battling the Kraken and then being marooned on this island for God knows how long. He looked at her, "You look jest as bad." He smirked.

Elizabeth nodded bitterly. She too was not looking her best.

She had been out at sea since the day the Kraken took the _Pearl_ and it was showing.

Her clothes hung limp on her thin shoulders, indicating that she was not the only one who has lost a lot of weight. Her hair was messy under her hat and her clothes were not in the best of conditions either.

She sighed, looking around. "Is there any food on this damn island?" she asked waving her hand. Jack smirked slightly, noting that she had changed a lot.

"Trying to change the topic, are we?." He asked with a smirk, she scowled. He sighed, "There is not much…" he muttered and disappeared in to the woods again.

Elizabeth stared after him…was she supposed to follow? She shrugged and ran in to the forest after him.

Elizabeth emerged in a small clearing and saw Jack already eating. He was sitting next to a stout tree, which Elizabeth immediately recognized as a banana tree.

She walked over to it and examined it for a minute, before plucking a ripe banana off one of the tree's limbs. Elizabeth sat down also and began to eat. "So…" she said between bits, "How exactly did you get to this island?" she asked a little timidly, not too sure of how his reaction would be, talking about this subject.

Jack sighed finishing his banana and tossing the peal aside. He gave no sign of annoyance or any other emotion.

He dove immediately in to his story. "Well as ye already know…" he said throwing Elizabeth a glance, she looked down still feeling pretty bad about what happened, "I was chained to me ship. I manage 't get free, but the bloody beastie was already pra'tly all the way on the _Pearl."_

" There was no way I woulda been able to get away in time…So I had no choice but 't fight 'em. Som' how I manage 't get away and climb aboard a plank that had broken off the _Pearl _before I 'ad passed out." He paused, Elizabeth was intently studding her banana, guilt clearly readable on her face.

"Don't know how long I was adrift at sea…" he said slowly, "I was passed out most of the time. Then I woke one morn' an found meself washing up on this beach…more south of here where the cliffs are…" he said a slightly glint in his eyes of remembrance.

"Ye see…the tide was rippin' in, draggin' me right along with it. I smacked headlong in 't a rock." He said rubbing a scar on his head. "Nasty little bugger, left me a lump on me head for a week." He muttered. "And…" he sighed, "I've been here since."

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

"Well besides sea turtles…" Elizabeth said smiling at Jack, "Any idea on how to get off this bloody island?" she inquired. Jack was not showing any sign of being mad, so her guilt was slowly starting to slip away and would soon be forgotten.

They were now out of the jungle, and were walking on the rocky beach.

Jack laughed, "Not a single one, love." He sighed. He had been here for at least a month, bored out of his mind and all alone. Of course that question had gone through his mind several times, but he had no answer for it yet.

The only idea he had come up with was to make a raft, but that would be very difficult, especially since it would have to be big enough for the both of them.

Elizabeth nodded, but did not answer. She gazed out at the horizon; the water was illuminated from the light of the full moon. The waves were gently lapping the rocky shore. She sighed, wondering where Will was now…and if he was all right.

'I need some rum…' Jack thought, but did not voice out loud for fear of receiving a slap across the face. He had gone, what seemed like an eternity to him, without rum.

'Must be a record…' he mused. They walked on in silence for quite some time; the moon was slowly beginning to descend in the sky.

Jack stopped when he noticed Elizabeth was no longer along side of him. He turned and saw her standing a few feet back, the disappearing moon throwing a few last rays of light on her, illuminating her pale face.

Jack walked back toward her, "What is it love?" he asked, wondering what was wrong. She shook her head…unable to speak. Finally she raised a trembling finger and pointed at something.

Jack turned slowly to see what she was looking at, his dark eyes slightly narrowed. There, almost a mile away, was the outline of a ship that had come ashore and was beached.

"It's…._The Pearl_." Elizabeth managed to say, her voice barely above a whisper.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks everyone for your reviews!


	3. Repairs

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Jack Sparrow –sniff- Or any of the other characters, or the movie…ect….

Authors Note: Here is the third chapter! Sorry it is late.

I would like to thank my beta, muse, and friend: snowyjay-chan

Thank you sooo much! Without her this story probably would not exist.

Well that's pretty much all I have to say right now. I can't wait for your reviews!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack stared at the _Pearl_, surprised. He muttered something under his breath, but Elizabeth could not make out what it was. Suddenly he began to run at full speed towards his ship.

Elizabeth blinked, watching him run, still rooted to the spot with shock.

It was really an odd coincidence that the _Pearl _just happened to turn up on the same island where they were, and that it was still in one piece from the Kraken attack…well mostly.

She watched for a minute, still surprised. "Wait!" she finally called and began to run after him. Jack showed no sign of having heard her, or if he did he chose to ignore her.

Elizabeth made it to the ship just as Jack was climbing aboard. She quickly began to climb up to the deck, although it took her a little longer then it had Jack.

Once she climbed over the rail she saw Jack was no longer in sight. She looked around at the ship, which was damaged severely from the Kraken. Looking at it made her feel sick…especially since it was somewhat her fault…

They would have to make many repairs if there was any hope of her sailing again. To make it even harder, their resources were very limited being marooned. Then, if they could repair _The Pear, _it would only be the two of them sailing her. Elizabeth shivered, despite the warm Caribbean air.

She soon found Jack; he was up at the helm, checking to see how much damage had been done there.

He sighed looking up at Elizabeth as she walked over to him. "It's gonna need a lot of work." He muttered. There was no way they would be leaving here by the end of the week.

"Ye best be gettin' some rest love, we 'av a long day ahead of us t'morra." He said looking around at the wreck on the ship.

Below deck was even worse. There was at least two feet of sitting water, all the tables and chairs were knocked over, there were several puncture holes in the side of the ship from the Kraken's tentacles, everything was scattered, and there was debris laying everywhere.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Elizabeth woke early in the morning; the sun was just beginning to rise. She moaned and rolled over, exhausted from too many nights without sleep.

After a few minutes she sat up and looked around, squinting a little. She had cleared away some rubble on the deck of the ship and slept there; not the most comfortable bed, but it would have to do. Elizabeth yawned, standing up and looking around for Jack. "Where did he go…" she muttered, after looking around on the ship and was unsuccessful in finding him. She walked over to the rail, her eyes scanning the beach. Finally she spotted him, he was a small speck on the sandy beach, slowly making his way back to _The Pearl. _

A little while late Jack was climbing up on to the deck. "Mornin'." He said to Elizabeth. She just yawned and nodded, still not awake. "Catch." Jack called suddenly, and threw something at her.

Elizabeth looked up just in time to see a banana being hurtled toward her. She was able to put up her hand fast enough to block it, but she could not catch it. "What was that for?" she asked irritated, picking up her slightly bruised banana from the deck.

Jack chuckled, already eating his banana. He turned without saying anything and walked around on the ship, looking over all the damage and predicting all the repairs they would need to make.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

The scorching sun beat down on Elizabeth and Jack as they slowly began the repairs on _The Pearl._ Even though it was very hot, there was an easterly breeze that was blowing every so often which helped to keep them cool.

It was a very slow and tedious task, made ever more difficult with the lack of resources. Elizabeth slid a board back in place, kicking it to line it up with the other boards.

She sighed, straightening up, her back was killing from bend over and working on the deck all day.

Before they could start fixing up the deck they had to clear all the rubble off. All the broken planks and other junk were lying in a heap on the beach. It was like putting together a puzzle…they had to first find the piece that fit, and then actually get it to stay. Some boards were too damaged and they were just going to have to deal with a few holes in the deck.

They would have started below deck it if was not for the all water. It would be impossible to work down there without clearing it all out first. So slowly they will just have to drain it by bucket loads, which is very tedious going up and down the stairs to dump water over the side…over and over again.

Elizabeth tried to remain positive about the situation, but it was proving more difficult than it sounds. _'Oh well…at least all this work is keeping my mind off Will…' _

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Elizabeth sighed, collapsing on the beach, exhausted. It was dusk and the sun was just about to set. She glanced to her right where a small fire was burning, not nearly as big as the one she had made last time when they were marooned. This was just to keep them warm; the wind that was blowing earlier had grown a lot stronger, bringing with it chilly air, but they welcomed the cool air…it made working a lot easier.

Jack came walking over to her from over by the boat. He groaned, sitting down next to Elizabeth, also very tired. He passed her dinner, yet another banana. It was all they could find that was edible.

Elizabeth took it gratefully and ate it, being very hungry from the work. They sat in silence, eating. "I managed 't find something that was not destroyed." Jack said with a smirk and raised a bottle of rum, and held it out for Elizabeth.

She reached out to take it, but he pulled it away. "There is not much left love. Promise you won't burn it." He said smirking. Elizabeth laughed, "Don't worry, I won't," she said, but something seemed to be troubling her. Jack chuckled a little, and passed her the rum bottle, not really noticing. He picked up his own, which was at his side, and took a long draft.

Elizabeth uncorked hers, and took a small swig. She gazed out at the horizon, at the setting sun. Many thoughts running through her head yet again.

'How will we be able to crew _The_ _Pearl_ with just the two of us? Will our measly repairs be enough to make it to the nearest port?' These questions ran through her head, along with many others, including concern about Will.

She sighed and took another swig of her rum. "Yo ho." She muttered. Jack heard what she said and smiled; those two words brought back so many memories…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks everyone for your reviews!

This chapter may look a little different to you because I changed a few things.


	4. Will Turner

Disclaimer: If I owned Captain Jack Sparrow I would not be here right now. .

Authors Note: Here is the fourth chapter! Finally!!

I would like to thank my beta, muse, and friend: snowyjay-chan

Thank you sooo much! Without her wonderful ideas I would not still be writing.

Well that's pretty much all I have to say right now. I can't wait for your reviews!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_When the seas and mountains fall  
And we come, to end of days  
In the dark I hear a call  
Calling me there,  
I will go there  
And back again _**

Elizabeth quickly ran down the deck of _The Pear_ getting it ready to make sail. Jack was at the helm, steering it away from the island. Yes, they had finally finished making all the repairs they could, and were now heading out to sea.

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth called, pointing out several rocks that were part of a small reef. Jack quickly turned the wheel and the ship responded, moving out of the way just in time. "Good call luv." Jack said, watching her as she tied down the last of the lines.

An hour and several reefs later Elizabeth stood at the stern of the ship, watching the last of the island vanish on the horizon. She was leaning on the rail, gazing at the aqua blue water. Jack was behind her, at the helm.

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, she could tell he was really happy to be back on _The Pearl._ Elizabeth turned her gaze back to the horizon; she had to admit she was also.

Although…. Elizabeth also was still a little worried. The repairs probably would not be able to hold up if they ran in to bad weather….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

It was a few hours later and the sun was slowly beginning to make its usual decent in the western sky.

Elizabeth was gently leaning on the rail and gazing down in to the clear water. Jack had noticed, ever since he first ran in to her on the island, that something was bothering her. It was showing even more now, she had become even quieter now that they were out at sea. She had also taken to gazing out at the horizon, as if looking for something.

Jack slipped the rope around the helm to prevent the wheel for turning. They were now on course to Tortuga, the closest port.

He turned from the helm and slowly walked over to Elizabeth. Elizabeth heard him, but did not say anything…or even move. He did not speak either, but just leaned against the rail and gazed out at the horizon, thinking of something to say.

Finally he spoke, "Something seems t' be botherin' you, love." He said, glancing sideways at her. To his surprise he saw that her eyes were sparkling with tears.

Elizabeth did not look at Jack; she continued to gaze out at the water, not speaking. "It's Will…" she said so quietly Jack was not sure if she had even spoken, he leaned closer to hear.

"He died Jack….saving me." She choked out, and then stared sobbing.

Jack was shocked, he knew something was bothering her but he had no idea it was that bad, and he was surprised how well she had held up so well the past few days…she had not mentioned anything…

Jack put his arm around her, trying to comfort her. "Shhh….it's ok 'Lizabeth." Jack said softly, trying to comfort her. It didn't work, she continued to sob in to her chest.

Jack awkwardly stroked the back of her head, not knowing what else to say.

"Come with me luv." Jack said softly, talking her hand he led her below deck and to his cabin. He gestured to a chair and she sat down, still crying silently. Elizabeth wiped her eyes hastily, trying to stop crying.

Jack walked over to a desk and began rummaging through the draws, muttering something to himself. "Ah!" he said, pulling something out. He crossed the room to Elizabeth and put handed her something. She glanced down and saw a bottle of rum in her hand.

"Drink it, it'll help." Jack said. "I've gotta get topside, I'll be back soon." He rested his hand on her shoulder for a moment and then disappeared through the door and headed back up on deck.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Elizabeth stared at the wall of Jack's cabin, numb. She had not mentioned it to Jack because telling him would be saying that Will really was dead. She did not want to believe that, she couldn't. She just had to believe that he was still alive…somehow….she could not give up on him now, even if the odds were against them…

She sighed, wiping her eyes again. Images from the last few days they were together kept flooding her mind, making her feel even worse.

She glanced at the rum bottle in her hands…she needed an escape, a way to forget the pain…even if it was temporary. Slowly Elizabeth raised the rum bottle to her lips and took a swig.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Jack walked up on deck and over to the helm deep in thought. He put one elbow on the helm and rested his head on his hand, gazing out at the horizon before him.

Is Will really dead? How did it happen? And what else was Elizabeth not telling him…? Jack gazed out at the sea, wondering what really happened. He had not yet had time to ask Elizabeth how she had gotten marooned on the same island that he was on….and why Will was not with her, but this explains it.

He sighed straightening up, but still gazing out at the horizon. "Poor Lizzie." Jack muttered, then scowled. Bloody woman was making him go soft.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

It was a few hours later and Jack was still at the helm. He had not seen Elizabeth since he took her down to his cabin, and was getting slightly worried. He was getting read to go down and check on her when she came up on deck, swaying slightly. 'Oh no…' Jack thought, watching her.

Elizabeth stood where she was for a moment, the fresh breeze blowing on her face. She looked around the deck, trying to find Jack. Spotting him at the helm she began to walk over.

"Hello luv, feelin' any better?" Jack asked, studding her.

"Jack, please," Elizabeth said slightly slurred, "Help me find Will, we have to go search for him." She pleaded, grabbing his vest.

Jack gave her a weird look. "I thought you said he was dead?" Jack asked, wondering if she was ok. Elizabeth shook her head, "I think he is, but he might not be. We have to find him if he is alive, please Jack!" Elizabeth said looking at him desperately

Jack sighed, "Alright, alright! I'll help ye find you're bloody fiancé." Jack said, quite annoyed, prying her hands off his shirt.

Elizabeth hugged him. "Thank you so much!" she muttered, and then stepped back from Jack. She stood looking at him for a moment, then swayed.

Jack caught her before she hit the deck. "I shouldn't 'av given 'er the rum…." Jack muttered to himself. He carefully lifted Elizabeth up and carried her to his cabin, setting her down on his bed. Elizabeth muttered something, but did not wake.

Jack sighed again, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear, then disappeared through the door, heading back up on deck

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you everyone!!

I can't wait for your reviews.

I am very sorry that it took so long, once again.

I have been very busy so I will try to get a chapter up at least once a month!


	5. He is Freedom

Disclaimer: Must I keep repeating myself? You are just trying to depress me, aren't you!

Authors Note: Here is the fifth chapter!

I would like to thank my beta, muse, and friend: snowyjay-chan

Thank you sooo much! Without her wonderful ideas I would not still be writing.

Well that's pretty much all I have to say right now. I can't wait for your reviews!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She never watched the morning rising,  
Too busy with the day's first chores,  
But oft she would watch the sun's fading,  
As the cold of night crept across the moors.  
And in that moment  
She felt the loss  
Of everything that had been missed.  
So used to feeling the spirit sink,  
She had not felt her own heart's wish.

Three Days Later… 

"Luv, sure ye want 't do this? What if we don't find him?" Jack questioned, as he stood at the wheel, bringing them closer to Tortuga. He turned his head to look at the young women standing at the railing, a few feet to his right. Elizabeth had her head in her hands and was gazing out to the ocean. She turned to him, remaining silent, just staring at him for a moment.

"Jack please, I think…no I'm almost positive that Will is alive. I won't be able to live with myself if he is and I didn't even attempt to find him. We at least have to try…" Elizabeth spoke softly, but determination burned deep in her eyes.

Jack sighed and waved his hand. "Alright, alright." he grumbled. "I'll go look your bloody eunuch, but don't come crying to me if he really is dead." He said, being a little too harsh.

"Don't call him that, Jack." Elizabeth said dangerously, pulling out her sword and pointing it at him. Jack just stared at her, and then started laughing.

"Put your sword away, I'm not going to fight you 'Liz." He said, still chuckling.

"Then teach me?"

"What?"

"I said teach me how to sword fight." Elizabeth replied carefully.

Jack sighed, "I thought Will already taught you, seeing how you bragged about it in our last meeting." He said with a faint smile.

"Yes, he did." Elizabeth repeated impatiently. "But I want to learn how to fight better, and you are the best swordsman I know." Elizabeth replied, smiling also.

Jack studied her for a moment, then he pulled out his sword in a blindly quick motion, pointing it at Elizabeth. Elizabeth jumped back, but excitement quickly replaced the fear in her eye. "After you Ms. Swann." Jack said gesturing.

Elizabeth walked down the stairs away from the helm so they would have more room to fight. Jack quickly slipped a rope around the helm and followed her. "Ready?" Jack asked. "Yes." Elizabeth replied, pulling out her sword. "Then let the fun begin." Jack said with a crooked grin.

-----------------o0o-----------------o0o-----------------o0o-----------------

Jack stood facing Elizabeth, his sword out and a smile played on his face. Without warning he lunged, Elizabeth barely had time to parry. "No fair!" she gasped, "You are a lot stronger then I am." She quickly jabbed at Jack but he deflected it with a lazy flick of his sword. "Use your speed, luv." Jack said, swinging his sword, it was low enough that Elizabeth could jump over it.

"Ha!" she said smiling, but Jack was too quick. Before she could regain her footing his sword slammed into hers and sent it skidding across the deck.

Elizabeth scowled and went to retrieve it.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said, raising her sword.

"No, no no! You're doin' it all wrong." Jack sighed and stepped forward. Jack walked around behind her, "What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked looking at him over her shoulder. Jack didn't reply, he gently took hold of Elizabeth's arms and adjusted them. "You're posture is all wrong…and you can't stand with your feet that close together unless ya wanna fall flat on yer face." Jack said matter-of-factly. He slipped his boot along the inside of Elizabeth's and side her legs apart. Elizabeth was rigid "There, now stand like that, it'll 'elp." Jack said returning to his spot facing her, a wide grin on his face.

It took Elizabeth a minute to regain her composure, but once she did she was able to attack first. She swung her sword at Jack, "See, you are already doin' better." He said, as he quickly parried.

Jack was still able to defeat her easily. Elizabeth was getting frustrated as she went to retrieve her sword a second time. "Don't be so 'ard on yourself, luv." Jack said looking at her seriously, "It's going to take a lot of practice till your able 't beat me." He added, trying to lighten her bad mood.

Elizabeth sighed, "Let's just continue."

"Sure you don't want 't take a break?"

"Alright, Alright!" Jack replied hastily, after the look he had gotten from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth quickly lunged at Jack, swinging her sword with all her strength. Jack raised an eyebrow at her sudden determination, but otherwise remained silent. Elizabeth delivered several more blows, nipping Jack's finger one of the times.

Jack swore softly under his breath. "Remember," he jabbed, but Elizabeth parried. "You are tryin' 't disarm me, not hurt me." He swung again, but Elizabeth parried. "Like this…" he delivered several crushing blows and sent Elizabeth sword, once again, sliding across the deck.

-----------------o0o-----------------o0o-----------------o0o-----------------

It was late in the evening and the sun was slowly starting to descend in the western sky. Elizabeth stood at the bow, the wind playing with her hair, dancing it around her.

A frown was played on Elizabeth's delicate lips. She had been successful in beating Jack, but had come close a few times. Before they had stopped, Elizabeth made Jack promise there would be another lesson tomorrow. It was really the only entertainment they had, until they reached Tortuga.

She gazed out over the bow, out at the vast horizon that stretched further than the eye could see. She loved being out at sea, words could not describe it.

Will couldn't understand that, and he probably never would, but Elizabeth had a burning passion for being out at sea. Now that she had a taste of freedom there was no going back. She would never be able to make the transition from life at sea to housewife, the life her father wants her to live. He would be very disappointed, but it would kill Elizabeth to discipline herself and go back to her old life.

That is the big difference between her and Will. He would be happy settling down and starting a family somewhere. Elizabeth could not do that; she was a restless spirit, longing for the freedom of the sea. This broke Elizabeth's heart greatly. She could not possibly have a life at sea and a life with Will. One way or the other she was going to have to make a choice. A choice that will forever change her life.

Elizabeth could feel Jack's gaze on her, she turned and saw him up at the helm. He gestured for her to join him. Perplexed, and wondering what he wanted, Elizabeth made her way to the helm.

"I'm not going 't bit you." Jack said chuckling; Elizabeth had stopped several feet away from him. She rolled her eyes, "Well that's reassuring." She muttered. Jack sighed, "Come here." He reached forward and grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked, struggling.

Jack pulled her infront of the helm and placed her hands on the wheel, his on top of hers. Elizabeth's eyes widened, and she immediately stopped struggling.

Elizabeth took in a sharp breath as a gust of wind caught the sails, propelling the ship even faster. It was so amazing, steering the Pearl, and she was surprised Jack was even letting her. She was shocked; the oak wood underneath her hands was warm. It was a feeling she never anticipated, and could not describe.

Jack's hands remained on hers, gently guiding them in steering the ship. Despite being absorbed in steering the ship, Elizabeth was also painfully aware of how close Jack was behind her. She also realized that she was leaning slightly back into him. Naturally Jack noticed also, and he was smiling broadly.

"Now I know why you always spend so much time at the helm." Elizabeth's voice was quite, "It _is_ like she is a living thing." She said in awe.

"Yes, exactly!" Jack smiled, quite pleased and yet shocked that she saw it the same way he did. Everyone always thought he was insane, Elizabeth is the first one who has ever seen a ship from the same perspective he does. Out of everyone he knew, he would never have expected it to be her…

'_Peas in a pod...' _

-----------------o0o-----------------o0o-----------------o0o-----------------

It was late in the evening; the sun was just beginning to dip behind the horizon. Jack and Elizabeth sat at the bow together; two empty rum bottles lay near them.

Elizabeth was leaning against Jack, gazing up at the sky. It was splashed with a variety of oranges and purples. "It sure is beautiful." She sighed. Jack nodded. "Aye, this be somethin' no one cannot grow tired of, no matta 'ow long they've been at sea." He said, his arm around Elizabeth, also watching the sunset.

Elizabeth gazed out at the water, watching the waves slowly bump into the boat. Her thoughts began to wonder once again.

'_I could stay like this forever.'_

'_I want to…'_

'_What am I saying…I can't do this to Will, it just isn't right. I am being selfish.'_

Will may have the blood of a pirate, but Elizabeth had it in her mind and soul. She yearned for the freedom of the sea; it _would_ kill her to live without it. There is no way she could make Will happy, especially if she was depressed the whole time. She would be living a lie if she went back to her old life.

'_I have to try something…there must be someway I can make us both happy…' _

'_Will deserves better than me.' _Elizabeth finally admitted it to herself, and it hurt to do so. She had loved Will ever since that day when they rescued him from the shipwreck. He was her first love, and it shouldn't have been that easy. It was just like a fairytale, with a dark secret lurking that had revealed itself just over a year ago, when Elizabeth had fist met Jack. That was when everything began to change. Shortly after that Elizabeth had discovered that Will was a pirate also, and already the secret was unraveling. It still was, but was beginning to near its end. Whether it _would be _the end, or just the beginning of something knew, no one could tell.

'_But how am I going to tell him, and if I do go through with this crazy plan where will I go?'_

The next answer struck her suddenly.

Jack.

Jack would probably let her stay on his ship for a while, just until she found somewhere to go.

He was Elizabeth's key, her key to freedom.

'_Is that really it…?'_

Or did Elizabeth really desire something else, or someone?

Jack. His name echoed through her.

_He was freedom…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is the next chapter.

I am really sad, for I only received one review for the last chapter.

Please, please review.

Do you love it, hate it, suggestions, comments?

Tell me whether I should continue.


	6. Tortuga

Disclaimer: You should already know.

Authors Note: Here is the next chapter! Sorry it is so late I was away and didn't have access to a computer!

I would like to thank my beta, muse, and friend: snowyjay-chan

Thank you sooo much! Without her wonderful ideas I would not still be writing.

Well that's pretty much all I have to say right now. I can't wait for your reviews!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth stood at the bow of _The Pearl, _the cool nights air playing with her hair. She was letting her thoughts wander, which was not a wise choice on her part. Not only was she oblivious to her surrounding, but she was completely vulnerable to admitting something which she did not want to face.

Naturally she was still thinking about Will. There was no way she could stay with Jack, that had to be the rum interfering with her thoughts a few nights ago. Elizabeth would just have to grit her teeth and force herself to go back to her old life. It would take some time, but she would eventually adapt back to her old life, right?

She was strong…she would be able to manage. It would break her heart, being away from the sea, but she would do it for Will.

'_Is he really worth it?'_

'_Shut up! Of course he is.'_

'_Oh really…well what about the compass?'_

The compass…

The stupid, bloody compass. How Elizabeth loathed it. It had to be broken. There was no other explanation for why it pointed to Jack. She was engaged to Will, and she loved him. But what kind of love was it, did she love him like her fiancé, or just like her brother…

'_Shut up Elizabeth!'_

Yes, what was she saying? Jack was arrogant, cocky, self-centered -- the list could go on forever -- a bastard who had an overpowering thirst for treasure -- which, mind you, was almost never quenched -- …and had risked his life to save her own on several occasions, he is witty, and deviously handsome…

'_Damn it Elizabeth!' _she cursed herself, nearly pounding her fists on the railing in frustration.

A strangled sob escaped her lips, but no tears dared to show themselves. She was so confused, and all this thinking was getting her nowhere, but what else could she do?

Elizabeth knew she loved Will…but what was this feeling she was getting off Jack? Whatever it was, Elizabeth knew she had to ignore it, but what she didn't know was how long she would be able to.

She had to calm herself, if she ran into Jack in this state who knew what would happen.

Elizabeth sighed, resting her head in the palm on her hand, her elbow on the rail. She gazed out at the water; at the moon's reflection, dancing elegantly as the waves tumbled over each other. A quite melody drifted from her lips as she watched the sea. "Yo ho yo ho…"

Unfortunately, her thoughts overtook her once again. Elizabeth was so deeply consumed by them that she did not hear Jack's approach. At least not until he began to hum the familiar melody from behind her.

"Jack!" Elizabeth was just barely able to keep herself from jumping as she whirled around to face the unexpected visitor, who smirked, not knowing whether she meant his name as a curse or greeting.

"Hello luv, what are ye doin' up at this time o' night?" he breathed, the smirk still in place on his face.

"I couldn't sleep." Elizabeth replied simply, not looking Jack in the eyes.

"Well what's on yer mind?" Elizabeth's eyes narrowed as she gazed at a dark spot of wood on the deck.

"It's nothing that concerns you, Captain."

"Aye, but being the _curious_ mortal that I am, I will make it concern me." Elizabeth flinched ever so slightly at that word. He saw and smiled, a few of his golden teeth shining in the moonlight.

Jack noticed that Elizabeth was acting very bitter…probably because of what happened earlier…

-x-

_**Elizabeth had approached Jack; he was down in his cabin, looking over pieces of maps and charts that had survived the Kraken. **_

"_**Jack…" she had questioned, slightly tentative from interrupting him, "Aren't we supposed to be in Tortuga by now?"**_

"_**Don't worry luv, we'll be arriving soon enough…" but there was an edge to his voice. **_

"_**But you said we would have been there by now." Elizabeth protested, was it so much to ask for a truthful answer, but then again it was Jack they were talking about.**_

_**Jack hesitated, "Well…yes." He said looking slightly troubled.**_

"_**So you are telling me we are lost!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Not technically…" Jack muttered. **_

"_**What do you mean not technically!" Elizabeth said outraged, "You got us lost didn't you!" she said pointing an accusative finger at Jack. **_

"_**No, no, no. Don't worry, we aren't lost." Jack said, growing slightly irritated. Although he didn't look too sure about that. He pulled out his compass and opened it. The needle began to spin, and spin. He watched it as it continued spinning, frowning. After a minute he sighed and snapped it shut, muttering some dark curse. **_

_-x-_

Elizabeth is not one to give up a fight easily. They had continued to argue for some time, until Jack had dismissed her from his cabin by threatening to stop her sword-fighting lessons.

"Jack, it's my business, not yours. So just leave me alone." Elizabeth said slightly annoyed at his pestering, but she was still avoiding his gaze.

Jack seemed to notice that and his smirk became more pronounced.

"God 'Lizabeth, you'll hold a grudge till yer death!" Jack said, chuckling.

Elizabeth scowled. "You are the one who bloody got us lost!" she said, now meeting his eyes with her fierce ones.

Jack waved a hand unconcerned. "We'll get there sooner or later."

"You are hopeless!" Jack gave her a look. "It's the truth Jack. You are such an unconcerned, stubborn ass and it will be the death of you."

"Now luv, don't be mean! You don't want the hurt the poor donkey's feeling, now do ye?" Jack retorted, smiling crookedly.

Elizabeth blinked, not too sure how to reply to that. She sighed, shaking her head. "Only you would say something as ridiculous as that."

Jack shrugged. "I am Captain Ja --"

"Jack Sparrow, yes I know." Elizabeth interrupted, rolling her eyes. Jack glared at her, disgruntled; she was unfazed by his frosty look.

"I don't know how I let you talk me in 't this…" Jack growled. "What are you talking about?" Elizabeth questioned. "Going out in search of your bloody whelp is what I'm talking 'bout!"

Elizabeth stiffened, "Don't talk about Will like that." Her voice was dangerously quiet, quivering ever so slightly.

Jack seemed not to hear her. "I mean after all you did just try to kill me!" Elizabeth flinched. "And we don't know if Turner is even alive!" He added. "Jack, he is alive…he has to be." Elizabeth's voice shook slightly.

Jack shook his head, "Elizabeth…" he said, his voice hard. "The world is not perfect, things happen, friends are separated, people die…" a dark shadow crossed his face, but he continued on. "Yer just gonna 'av to learn to deal with it and move on." He said sharply.

Jack knew he had gone too far by the look on Elizabeth's pale face. What little hope she had that Will might be alive had been crushed. She closed her eyes as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You are such an ass Jack." Elizabeth muttered as she shoved past him, going below deck to her cabin.

Jack sighed and went to the helm. 'Bloody woman.' He thought, although he was angry he also felt a slight hint of remorse for what he had said to Elizabeth….

-----------------o0o-----------------o0o-----------------o0o-----------------

There was a slightly awkward politeness between Jack and Elizabeth the following day. Neither of them brought up the quarrel from last night.

The sky had just grown dark after the sunset and Elizabeth was standing up at the bow once again. She had taken a liking to this spot, and came here whenever she had free time.

Jack swaggered up behind Elizabeth, resting a hand on her shoulder for a second before joining her in leaning against the rail, gazing out at the water.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie…'bout last night." Jack finally said; his voice was somewhat hoarse, as if he was having difficulty speaking.

Elizabeth turned her head to look at him, astounded. Since when did Jack _ever _apologize for something? And he was suddenly using her old nickname again. She hesitated for a moment, wondering if he was up to something.

"It's alright." She sighed. "And I suppose I overreacted also." She said, smiling a little too widely.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "What are ye smiling about?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Why do you ask?" Elizabeth questioned, smiling even wider.

Jack rolled his eyes, "I can tell yer planning somethin' with such a wicked grin on yer face as that." He said gesturing.

Elizabeth smirked, "You apologized." She said simply.

Jack groaned, "So what?" he asked roughly.

"Oh nothing." Elizabeth said, smiling innocently. Jack sighed, but remained silent.

A few moments passed, they stood in silence staring out at the dark water.

"Oh!" Elizabeth said finally breaking the silence, "We never did have a swordfight today." She pointed out, smiling.

Jack looked at her, "Sure ye don't want to take today off?" he asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Of course not!" Elizabeth said joyfully, pulling out her sword, "How else am I going to get any better?" she asked grinning.

Jack sighed, muttering something inaudible. Slowly he pulled out his sword. "Are ye ready?" he asked, quite lazily.

Elizabeth was already lunging at Jack, who blinked.

Grinning he quickly deflected her sword with a flick of his own. Jack swiped at her, but Elizabeth jumped back out of the way. She quickly jabbed at him, hoping to catch him off guard, but Jack was able to parry easily.

Jack advanced toward her, causing Elizabeth to back up toward the rail. He jabbed his sword at her, but she parried. Another swipe caused Elizabeth to jump back again; her back banged into the rail. She muttered a curse under her breath, looking around for an escape route.

"Now where are ye going 't go?"

Thinking quickly, Elizabeth grabbed a rope and pulled herself up on the rail. Jack, smirking, quickly brought himself up next to her, balancing a lot easier from years of experience being on ships.

Elizabeth swiped at Jack once more, loosing her balance, and nearly falling overboard. She swayed dangerously, grabbing on to a rope for support.

'_This is defiantly not one of your more brilliant ideas Elizabeth.'_ She thought, looking around uneasily. _'Especially in the dark…'_

The only thing she could do now was to disarm Jack before she fell overboard. There was no way she was going to jump back down onto the deck and let Jack see how weak she was.

Jack struck again, nearly hitting Elizabeth as she swayed out of the way. _'Oh God, this isn't good…' _

"Now do ye still wish to continue?" Jack asked, hoping Elizabeth would call it quits.

"Give up to you? Ha!" Elizabeth laughed despite of her uneasiness. "Not a chance!"

"Alright then." Jack said, jabbing at Elizabeth. She parried, still swaying.

Elizabeth swung very unevenly at Jack and didn't even come close to hitting him. She swore under her breath, taking a small step back.

Jack swiped one final time and Elizabeth sword fell out of her hand and landed on the deck with a loud clatter. She swayed, her eyes widening.

'_Oh no…'_

Elizabeth grabbed for the rope but it was too late, she lost her footing.

The air rushed around her, whistling in her ears as she plunged toward the icy water below. The fall lasted for ages, or at least it felt so.

Finally she hit the water and disappeared below the surface.

The cold water filled her lungs, burning awfully as it did so. Struggling, Elizabeth opened her eyes, looking around.

'_Air.'_

She began to swim to the surface, kicking her legs furiously. Her lungs were screaming for air, but the surface looked so far away. But she didn't stop, she kept swimming…

Finally her head broke the surface and she gulped down the fresh air, coughing and sputtering.

"I warned you…" Jack called from up on deck, his voice sober, but Elizabeth could hear a hint of amusement.

He threw her down a line, which she quickly grabbed, still coughing. Slowly Jack began to pull her back up to the deck.

When she was only a few feet below him, he leaned over the edge of the rail, offering Elizabeth his hand. She took it gratefully, her hands were sore from holding on to the rope and she was about to lose her grip.

With ease, Jack quickly pulled her over the rail. "You alright Lizzie?" he asked still holding her in his arms. His voice was a little too jovial for the circumstance.

"I think…" Elizabeth muttered, shaking. She coughed again, spitting out water. It was a good thing Jack was still holding her because she was sure that her legs were about to give out beneath her.

'_Wait a minute…Jack…holding me?' _She stiffened as her senses began to return.

Jack seemed to notice, as he does with everything else, and smirked. "Well that's good." He slowly raised a bony finger to stroke her cheek, Elizabeth went rigid.

As much as she wanted to resist, and pleaded with herself to do so, she couldn't. Elizabeth found herself leaning back into Jack's form. Her soaking wet clothes getting him wet also, but he seemed not to care.

'_Elizabeth…don't do it…think of Will' _Her mind pleaded.

But then she saw something on the horizon. Her eyes narrowed as she gazed at it, wondering what it was.

"It's… Tortuga!" Elizabeth breathed, pointing to a small speck of light on the horizon.

"'Bout time!" Jack said smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is the next chapter.

Incase you were confused, that bold part above was a flashback.

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming.

Do you love it, hate it, suggestions, comments?

Tell me whether I should continue.


	7. Unwelcomed Company

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, oh and I forgot to add but I don't own any of these music lyrics that I have sometimes been putting at the beginning of a chapter.

Authors Note: Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

I would like to thank my beta, muse, and friend: snowyjay-chan

Thank you sooo much! Without her this story probably would not exist.

Well that's pretty much all I have to say right now. I can't wait for your reviews!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've got this craving around the clock

And it's got a hold on me

I've had it bad since the moment we met

I can't get no relief

You're the only train of thought on my one track mind

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There." Jack was kneeling on the deck, tying off the last dock line. They had finally made it to Tortuga. He pulled on the rope, making sure it was secure, then stood up with a groan.

Elizabeth was at the bow, gazing out at the island of Tortuga, a scowl played across her face. She grimaced as the rum scent of this famous island blew threw the air around her. How she hated this island with all it's rum soaked scallywags. Her nose wrinkled in disgust; she would rather be anywhere else in the world but here, on this awful pigsty, which these people call home.

"You ready, 'Lizabeth?" Jack called to her, interrupting her thoughts. Elizabeth turned to face him and nodded, "Lets get it over with." She sighed. Jack, immediately picking up on her mood, grinned. "Ah…come on, luv. You'll get used 't it… sooner or later." he added, seeing the look she was giving him.

"More likely later than sooner." Elizabeth muttered under her breath as she followed Jack off the ship and into the very crowded, and noisy, streets of Tortuga.

"Best stay close luv." Jack said, arching an eyebrow at a fight that broke out near them; there was a trace of a smile on his face.

_Bang!_

Elizabeth jumped as there was a loud gunshot behind her. She quickly retreated close to Jack, muttered a curse under her breath. "I _really _hate this island." She muttered; Jack just chuckled, shaking his head.

They continued to walk on in silence for sometime; Elizabeth continuously glancing around, her eyes narrowed.

"Where exactly are we going?" Elizabeth asked, finally breaking the silence. "We 'ave a lot 't do." Jack answered. "Find a crew, get_ The Pearl_ repaired, stock her with supplies, and find out exactly where we are going 't find dearest William." He counted off on his fingers thoughtfully.

"We'll be here for a week, at the most." He added, which caused an irritated groan from Elizabeth.

"But fer now we're headin' 't The Faithful Bride to get a drink an' celebrate." Jack said, smiling… there was no comment from Elizabeth.

After a little while Jack turned down an alleyway; Elizabeth hesitated to follow, glancing around apprehensively.

Jack sighed, stopping and glancing back at Elizabeth. "Are ye gonna stay here_, all by_ _yerself_?" he asked, smirking. Elizabeth glared at him, but soon began to follow.

Jack made several more turns down the dark alleyway, Elizabeth knew she would have gotten lost if she attempted to find her way on her own.

"Are you sure you know where we are going?" she finally asked him, as they turned down another corner. Jack sighed, "Did I not have enough navigational sense to get us here in the first place?" he asked, smiling.

"See here we are." He said jovially as they came upon a small tavern; Jack opened the door and led the way in, Elizabeth followed reluctantly, pulling her hat low to conceal her face.

Jack walked through the pub, gesturing to the bartender to bring two bottles of rum, and sat down at an empty table. Elizabeth slid into the seat next to him, glancing around.

"You really need to relax darling," Jack said, giving the bartender a few shillings. He slid the second drink infront of Elizabeth before drinking from his own.

-----------------o0o-----------------o0o-----------------o0o-----------------

It was almost an hour later as Elizabeth led the way out of the tavern, walking quickly around tables and groups of people quarreling. She had enough of this place and couldn't wait to get back to _The Pearl._ Her attempt to leave was interrupted by someone behind them. "Well, well, well. If it ain't _Captain _Jack Sparrow" a harsh voice rang out, filled with mockery.

Elizabeth turned quickly to look at who it was, but her view was blocked by Jack who had stepped to the side slightly, infront of her to prevent the man from seeing her. "Heard you were dead." The man slurred.

"Ah, funny story to that if ye ask me." Jack said quickly. "But unfortunately… I was just on me way out, so if you'll just excuse me I'll be--" he was rudely interrupted by a gun being raised by said man and pointed directly at his heart; Jack gulped. Elizabeth peeked around his shoulder to see what was happening.

"Now mate, are ye sure ye want to be doing that?" Jack asked nervously; the pub had gone completely silent.

"Tis no more than you deserve Sparrow." The man spat. "Really, sure ye don't just wanna… talk this out over a bottle of rum?" Jack asked hopefully.

_Bang!_

Jack felt a warm body slam into him, knocking him to the ground. "Ooofh," he muttered as the wind got knocked out him as he tumbled on the hard ground.

The music had started again and all the fights that were going on before had been resumed. The man who had fired at Jack was currently in a brawl with several other scruffy looking pirates.

Jack raised his head and looked around, trying to spot the person who had knocked him to the ground, getting him out of the path of the bullet. What he saw next terrified him.

Elizabeth was laying on the ground a few feet away from him, face down, not moving.

"Damn it." Jack muttered, his eyes wide. He rushed to her side; grabbing her by the shoulders and gently turning her over…her eyes were squinted shut.

Elizabeth hissed in pain and recoiled from his grasp. '_Thank God she is alive…'_ Jack thought, relieved. "Were you hit?" he asked her quickly, looking at her pale face.

"I…I don't know." She spoke slowly through gritted teeth. "It feels like someone punched me in the arm." She muttered, feeling a very sharp pain there.

Jack looked at her arm and swore under his breath. There was a red stain of blood appearing on her shirt, just below the shoulder.

Without another word Jack swooped her up in his arms and walked over to one of the barmaids. "We need a room…quickly." The woman nodded, seeing the condition Elizabeth was in, and swiftly led him up the stairs to the second floor where all the rooms were.

"There you go." She said, unlocking a door to a room and opening it. Jack walked in and gingerly set Elizabeth down on the bed, being careful not to hurt her arm.

"Do you need anything, sir?" the woman asked.

"Some cloth…" Jack said, still watching Elizabeth. "And some rum."

The woman left to retrieve the items, returning in just a few minutes. "Will you be needing anything else?" she asked. Jack shook his head. "We're good." The barmaid nodded and disappeared through the door, going back downstairs.

"How are ye luv?" Jack asked walking over to her and sitting on the edge of the bed. Elizabeth shrugged, which caused her arm to sear in pain. "Oh… just lovely." She said through gritted teeth.

Jack smiled bitterly. "I'm gonna 'ave 't look are your arm." Elizabeth eyed him warily. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He said.

Slowly Jack rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and inspected the wound. "Your very lucky." He muttered, straightening up. "The bullet didn't go in 't your arm, only grazed over it. But…I still have 't clean it out."

Jack grabbed one of the rags and placed it gingerly on the wound, wiping off most of the blood; Elizabeth flinched slightly.

"I hate to tell ye, but this is going 't hurt." Jack said, dipping another cloth in the rum. He offered her the bottle; she took it and drank some. "Ready?" Elizabeth nodded.

Jack placed the cloth over the wound, cleaning it but also being as gently as he could. "Damn…" Elizabeth exhaled sharply; her eyes were squinted shut in pain, she grabbed Jack's free hand. "It's alright…I'm almost done." He said, lifting the rag off her arm.

Jack took the last clean cloth and wrapped it around Elizabeth's arm. "There all done luv." Elizabeth sighed, her grip loosening on his hand, but not yet letting go. She was exhausted and her arm was throbbing painfully.

"Just sleep Lizzie…" was the last thing she heard before everything grew dark.

-----------------o0o-----------------o0o-----------------o0o-----------------

Elizabeth woke early in the morning to a sharp pain in her arm. She groaned, rolling over on the bed, memories from last night's events flooding her mind.

Slowly she got out of bed, trying not to use her bad arm. She glanced around the room, wondering where Jack was. Elizabeth spotted him, he was sitting in a chair, his boots propped up on the foot of the bed; he appeared to be fast asleep, his hat pulled low over his face.

Elizabeth smiled, slipping on her boots. She quietly closed the door behind her as she left the room, wanting to get some fresh air.

Elizabeth slowly wandered through the streets of Tortuga, which were almost deserted this early in the morning, with the exception of a few people making their way to work. She made it to the beach just as the sun was beginning to rise.

She stood there for a few minutes, just watching it; feeling the cool sea breeze on her face and admiring the light pinks and oranges that were splashed across the sky. _'Tortuga may be awful, but their beaches are beautiful.'_

Elizabeth began to walk, not really having a destination. She would glance at the horizon every so often, watching the rising sun.

After a while she grew tired, and her arm began to throb. She sat down in the sand, resting her head on her knees. Her eyes gazed out at the brilliantly blue water, the waves slowly crashing on to the beach.

Elizabeth was shortly interrupted by a hand being placed on her shoulder. She jumped, and would have screamed if another hand had not been placed over her mouth.

"Calm down Lizzie! It's just me." Said the amused voice of Jack, who soon joined her in sitting down on the beach.

"What did you do that for?" Elizabeth asked, irritated. "And how did you know where I was?"

"Followed you." He said simply, chuckling. "You shouldn't be wanderin' these streets after what happened last night, savvy?"

"Ah, so you were worried about me." Elizabeth smirked.

"Did I say that?" Jack arched an eyebrow.  
"You must be very observant." He added.

"Oh, yes, I most certainly am." She inclined her head toward him slightly.

Jack's eyes narrowed slightly. "Do you know what else you are?" he asked. "Hmm?" Elizabeth replied.

"A _temptress._" He breathed, leaning forward also.

There was now only a very small distance between the two. Elizabeth smiled. "Am I really?" she asked, looking into Jack's dark eyes.

"Most definitely." Jack's hand came up to caress Elizabeth's cheek, she closed her eyes. When she opened them she found Jack even closer, her breath caught. How he always managed to do that surprised her.

'_Don't do it Elizabeth! What about Will?'_

Elizabeth was about to pull away, about to say she couldn't, but she made the mistake of looking into Jack's eyes. Those eyes were her undoing. His dark eyes that were locked on to hers, intently, searchingly.

Too late.

"Jack…" Slowly, oh so slowly, Elizabeth moved forward, closing the distance between them. She felt the heat spread through her body the second their lips touched.

The kiss was gently, unsure, at first, but it grew more desperate, passionate.

Finally they broke apart, Jack was smirking at Elizabeth. "There, that my thanks to you for saving my life."

Elizabeth smiled, "I should do it more often then." She laughed, joking. "Wisest decision I've heard from ye in a while." Jack said, also chuckling.

"Now." Jack said standing up, "What say you to getting us some food?" he offered her his hand.

Elizabeth took it and stood. "Sounds good, captain." She smiled. "I haven't had a real meal in weeks." She said as they began to walk.

Jack slipped am arm around her waist as they walked through the town, and much to his surprise Elizabeth didn't protest.

They were almost to a pub when Jack heard someone calling his name.

"Jack?" the familiar voice called. "Capt'n?"

Jack and Elizabeth both turned at the same time and were greeted by a familiar face walking toward him.

"Mr. Gibbs!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we are, hope you enjoyed it.

Well they seemed to run into Mr. Gibbs. If I recall he was with Will and everyone else. Wow…so he must know what happened to all of them. -coughs-

Can't wait for your reviews!


	8. Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. The music lyrics that I sometimes include aren't mine either.

Authors Note: I used these lyrics because I believed they fit well in describing Will and Elizabeth at the moment, and how they are separate but have not forgotten each other. Enjoy the chapter.

I would like to thank my beta, muse, and friend: snowyjay-chan

Thank you sooo much! Without her this story probably would not exist.

And I would also like to thank two other friends who have been reading the chapters as I write them and have given me a great deal of help. You know who you are!

Well that's pretty much all I have to say right now. I can't wait for your reviews!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My God, Jack! Ye've done it again!" Mr. Gibbs said, thumping him on the back. "How'd ye manage to get yourself out of it this time?" he chuckled, clearly amazed that Jack had survived the Kraken ordeal.

Jack grinned, getting ready to tell the tale of how he had survived the Kraken, which would naturally be well over exaggerated, when he was interrupted by Gibbs who had just noticed Elizabeth.

"Miss Elizabeth?" he asked, blinking, wondering if his eyes were deceiving him. "You survived!" he said jovially, hugging her briefly. "How did ye manage getting' yerself in a place like this? And with ol' Jack!" he said, clearly wanting to know what has happened since her departure.

Elizabeth smiled, "We were just on the way to the tavern, I'll explain everything there." And with that the three of them began to walk to the Faithful Bride.

"Alright…" Gibbs said, returning to the table where Jack and Elizabeth were sitting, carrying three bottles of rum; Elizabeth eyed hers apprehensively, _'Oh, it's so early in the morning.' _She thought with a frown. Jack noticed and rolled his eyes, smirking to himself.

"So…" Mr. Gibbs said after taking a long draft from his mug. "How'd ye two get 'ere?" he asked, looking from Jack to Elizabeth. Jack showed no sign of getting ready to speak, Elizabeth sighed and was silently forced to begin the tale.

"Alright," she said, glancing at Jack with narrowed eyes. "Well you know all about the mutiny..." Gibbs nodded solemnly, not daring to tell Elizabeth that if they hadn't marooned her she certainly would have been killed. _'Or worse.' _He thought, suppressing a shiver, recalling the horrible night of mutiny.

"It was very ironic, and might I add _unfortunate_, that I was marooned on the same island Jack had washed up on after the Kraken ordeal." She grinned, just joking. Jack surveyed her over the top of his mug. "Unfortunate…eh?" he said, after setting it back down on the table. "If I didn't happen to be there you'd still be stranded." Elizabeth's smile vanished. "Oh really, what makes you so sure?" she asked coolly.

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Mr. Gibbs. "Alright, alright!" he glanced warily between them. "Miss Elizabeth, please just continue."

Elizabeth nodded; Jack leaned back in his chair, glaring at Gibbs. "Well, that night I ran into Jack." She started again, not looking at Jack. Gibbs noticed and rolled his eyes. _'These two…' _he sighed.

"Later on we found _The Pearl. _It had washed up onshore and was beached." Elizabeth spoke slowly; still surprised that _The Pearl _had just _happened _to be on the same island they were on. _'There has to be something behind all these coincidences.' _She thought.

"We worked on repairs for almost a week, with little resources. Finally we were able to set out, but the ship still wasn't in the best of conditions. After almost another week we finally made it to Tortuga…and here we are now." Elizabeth finished.

Gibbs nodded, "That is very ironic that you found Jack and _The Pearl _on the same island…" he muttered. Elizabeth shrugged, "Yes, I suppose." She thought it was a bit odd, but she hadn't thought about it much. _ 'Mr. Gibbs have always been very superstitonal.' _She reassured herself.

-----------------o0o-----------------o0o-----------------o0o-----------------

The cool waters of The Caribbean splashed around Elizabeth's ankles as she walked along the beach. Mr. Gibbs and Jack were somewhere in Tortuga buying materials to repair _The Pearl_.

Elizabeth sighed and glanced out at the vast horizon where the sky and water met. She smiled to herself; the ocean was so beautiful. Never would she grow tired of it, nor would she ever understand all the dark mysteries it held in its depths. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the fresh sea air.

After a little while Elizabeth grew tired of walking. She perched on a rather large piece of driftwood, leaning back against it, subconsciously rubbing her injured arm, which was rather stiff and sore.

'_They should be getting back soon.' _Elizabeth thought, slightly anxious. _'Knowing Jack and Gibbs they probably stopped to get a drink,'_ she reassured herself and soon put the thought from her mind.

Elizabeth gazed out over the crystal clear waters again, which seemed to hypnotize her. She watched the waves slowly crashing against the shore and felt completely tranquil. Looking at the water always made her feel this way, but she never could say why. She felt a strange connection from it, a calling; she had felt this way even when she was a young girl, but never this strong.

'_But what does it mean?' _Elizabeth had asked herself this may times before, but it seemed to be a lot more often ever since she had met Jack.

'_What does Jack have to do with this?'_ She did not know the answer to this question just like so many others she has asked herself. Maybe just because he basically lives at sea, or maybe not, she didn't know, but what Elizabeth did know was that she was envious. Envious of Jack's life. He had so much freedom; he could do whatever he wants, whenever he wants to. She had grown up with such strict rules and very high expectations; she was tired of always trying to please others. She wanted to do what pleases herself.

Elizabeth sighed and glanced down the beach from where she came. There she saw two figures slowly making their way toward her.

-----------------o0o-----------------o0o-----------------o0o-----------------

Jack sighed deeply as he took a seat next to Elizabeth. She noted that he was accompanied by a rum bottle; her suspicions were confirmed.

"Did ye miss me luv?" Jack asked grinning at her. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes of course." Elizabeth replied sarcastically. "That's not very nice." Jack said with a look of mock dismay on his face. "Well then maybe I'm not a very nice person." She tried to hide her smile. "Pirate." He muttered, putting his arms behind his head and leaning back against the driftwood. Elizabeth punched him lightly.

"Now did I really deserve that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes." Elizabeth answered simply; she smiled innocently. Jack sighed and shook his head.

Silence fell between them as Elizabeth gazed out at the water. Sensing Jack's eyes on her she looked back at him. "What's wrong?" she asked, beginning to feel nervous under his piercing gaze, and her face growing warm. "I don't recall anyone saying anything about something being wrong darlin'. Why?" Jack watched her reaction from under half-closed eyes, amused.

"Well then I guess nothing is wrong." Elizabeth said a little too quickly, diverting her gaze away from Jack, whose grin broadened. "Not at all." Elizabeth was painfully alerted to how close Jack was, when she felt his warm breath on her cheek as he spoke. A shiver swept through her body.

She made the mistake of locking her gaze with his once more. His dark eyes were drawing her in, and she was afraid if she didn't resist there would be no going back…but it was so hard to.

"Jack…you're terrible." Elizabeth whispered, leaning towards him slightly, despite her feeble thoughts of trying to leave. "Might that be the reason why you are still here?" he smirked. She hesitated, _'don't do it.' _"Maybe I shouldn't --" she was cut off by Jack claiming her lips with his and all former thoughts suddenly vanished.

Elizabeth gave in to the kiss and felt her arms wrap around Jack's shoulders, her traitorous fingers entangling in his hair as she kissed him back, fervently.

Jack grinned to himself and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. He slowly trailed his fingers up her back; they came to a rest at her neck and gently played with a lock of her hair. She shivered under his touch.

Elizabeth felt safe in his arms. She knew Jack would never let anyone or anything harm her. Will of course would do the same, but Elizabeth had never gotten this sense of shelter in his arms before, and it bothered her. She put the thought out of her mind for the moment.

They finally broke apart and Elizabeth rested her head on Jack's chest, listening to his quickened heartbeat. Jack wrapped his arms around her, gently stroking her hair.

"Oh God Jack…I really shouldn't be doing this." Elizabeth said, her voice heart rendering. "And why is that luv?" Jack questioned.

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment, "Because of Will…" she admitted. "I _am_ engaged to him." She muttered. "But do you want to be?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is if that is what you truly want." He explained. "I know you, Lizzie." Jack sighed, "You are not one who is keen t' go back to being some common, quiet housewife." Elizabeth was silent, "You pretty much just read my mind." She spoke softly, surprised. "How could you know?"

"You and I, me and you, we're very much alike…did ye know that?" Jack smiled sadly. "Even more than you will probably ever know…" he paused for a moment, debating whether to go on or not. "I was in the same predicament long ago, just as you are now."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, confused. "I haven't always been a pirate, Lizzie." He said. "Oh!" was all she managed to say. Of course that was obvious, but it was just that she had never thought about Jack before he had become a pirate. "Oh…well yes, of course." She said, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Well…this is going t' be a bit hard to believe…" Jack chuckled dryly, "But I was once employed by the East Indian Trading Company."

"What?" Elizabeth cried, turning sharply to look at him, she winced as her arm throbbed. "Aye. I once worked under Cutler Beckett."

Elizabeth was silent for a moment, wondering if Jack could possibly be telling the truth. She assumed he was by his somber mood. "What happened?" she asked softly.

"One day he had me transport slaves to Port Royal. I didn't know till about halfway through the trip, but as soon as I found out I turned back and set them all free in Africa." He said, slowly running his fingers through the sand. "Naturally Beckett found out…he had me hunted down, sunk my ship _The Wicked Wench,_ and branded me a pirate." He said, gesturing to the letter P that had been burned onto his forearm.

Elizabeth was silent; she had no idea what to say. "That's awful…" she was finally able to utter. "Aye, but I don't regret what I did. I never liked him… Beckett, that is." He sighed.

Silence overtook them once more as Elizabeth went through everything Jack had just said in her mind. She had no idea he had ever work for Cutler Beckett. _'That really must have been terrible..'_

Elizabeth glanced out at the horizon; by the descending sun she could tell that it was late in the afternoon. Her thoughts changed to Will when she suddenly realized something. "I have to go talk to Gibbs." She said quickly, jumping up so suddenly that she startled Jack. Without another word of explanation she rushed down the beach in the direction he had gone.

How could she have been so stupid? Elizabeth knew Mr. Gibbs had been with Will the whole time, but it never crossed her mind to inquire about where he was after the battle.

She finally caught up to him, practically running him over in the process. "Miss Elizabeth!" Gibbs said, quite surprised, "What is going on?" he asked.

"You were with Will, right? So you must know what happened to him!" Elizabeth said rather quickly. "Aye, that I do." Gibbs grew very somber, which greatly worried Elizabeth. "I sorry t' 'ave to be the one t' tell ye this…but Barbossa turned him over to Davy Jones."

Elizabeth started at him in disbelief. "Davy Jones…?" Gibbs nodded. Without another word Elizabeth turned from him and began to walk down the beach. He did not try to follow her, just watched her go with a sigh.

-----------------o0o-----------------o0o-----------------o0o-----------------

After coming across Gibbs, and finding out what happened to Elizabeth, Jack began to walk along the beach searching for her. It was now well after dark and she had not returned.

Jack had been walking for quite some time when he spotted a dark figure sitting on the beach, several yards infront of him. He walked over to it and as he approached he was able to identify said figure as Elizabeth.

She was sitting there on the sand, her arms wrapped around her knees, hugging them to her chest. She didn't even look over when Jack sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Hello luv!" Jack said, trying to sound in high spirits, Gibbs had already told him all about what had happened to Will. "How can you be acting so happy?" Elizabeth asked bitterly, still staring out into the dark. Jack sighed, "It isn't all that bad. We --" he was cut off by Elizabeth.

"Not all that bad? He is now a member of Davy Jones' crew, how is that not bad?" she asked, finally meeting his eyes. "If you would have let me finish, I would have said something along the lines of: We can still rescue him from the slimly clutches of ol' fish face's tentacles." Jack said with mild irritation.

"And how would that be?" Elizabeth asked, desperately fighting back tears. She would not cry infront of Jack. "Don't worry Lizzie, I'll come up with a plan." He said with a softer tone. "Do you promise?" she asked tearfully. "I promise." Jack said as he raised his finger to wipe away a stray tear that was rolling down her cheek.

This was too much for Elizabeth and she could not hold back the tears any more. "Jack you are being so kind to me and I don't even deserve it!" she cried onto his shoulder. "Shhh…it's alright 'Lizabeth." He said, rubbing her back. "No it's not, I practically killed you!" she sobbed. The guilt from almost killing Jack, and now with everything that had happened to Will, has been building up and she couldn't take it any longer. "And I forgave you." Jack said simply. "I didn't deserve it though." She said quietly.

Finally, after much talk, Jack had gotten Elizabeth to calm down. "Let's go back to _The Pearl_." He said quietly, standing up before pulling Elizabeth to her feel. She swayed dangerously from exhaustion and Jack quickly put an arm around her to support her as they began to walk back to the ship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we are, hope you enjoyed it.

You know the drill! Drop me a review. D


	9. The Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. The music lyrics that I sometimes include aren't mine either.

Authors Note: The lyrics are a bit odd… but parts of them fit. You'll see later on.

I would like to thank my beta, muse, and friend: snowyjay-chan

Thank you sooo much! Without her this story probably would not exist.

And I would also like to thank two other friends who have been reading the chapters as I write them and have given me a great deal of help. You know who you are!

Well that's pretty much all I have to say right now. I can't wait for your reviews!! Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**There's a tempest in yon horned moon  
and lightning in yon cloud  
and hard the music, mariners  
the wind is piping loud  
the wind is piping loud, my boys!  
the lightning flashes free  
while the hollow oak our palace is  
our heritage the sea.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The warm sunrays trickled into the room and eventually woke Elizabeth. Thoughts of last night slowly flooded her mind. _'Oh no…Will,' _she moaned and rolled over, pulling the blanket tightly around her. That was when she realized that it was not a blanket that covered her, but Jack's coat.

Elizabeth's eyes flew opened and she glanced around the room, wide-eyed. _'Oh my God…._' she thought, realizing that she was in Jack's room. _'Did something happen…' _she couldn't remember too much from last night, only finding out about Will and then talking with Jack; she had been too numb with grief to pay much attention though.

Thankfully he was nowhere in sight. Slowly she rose from the bed and put Jack's coat on over her shoulders, heading up on deck.

Elizabeth spotted Jack over by the railing, hands clasped behind his back, gazing out at the horizon. She walked over, leaning on the rail. Jack seemed to be deep in thought, a solemn mood about him. Finally he turned his head to look at her, acknowledging her presence, "Love the coat darlin'. Really flatters you." He grinned.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, smiling faintly; but her smile quickly disappeared as she gazed out at the ocean. Jack watched her closely, frowning. "It'll be alright, 'Lizabeth. We will find him." He said firmly, his dark mood coming back somewhat.

She sighed, "Jack, you've done so much for me. How can I ask you to do anything else?" she said softly. Jack smiled faintly, his eyes full of sadness, and he suddenly looked much older to Elizabeth. "Don't worry about it, luv." He said.

Elizabeth didn't say anything else, just nodded. She slid to the side, inbetween Jack and the rail. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back against him. They were silent, just enjoying each other's company for the moment.

"Do you think…he is alright?" Elizabeth whispered.

Jack didn't think Davy killed Will. He knew how much Jones hated him for stealing the key to his chest, which eventually led to it falling into the hands of the East Indian Trading Company. Jones would want his revenge against the poor whelp after that. "No, I don't think Jones would have killed him." Jack said, _'At least not yet…'_

Elizabeth nodded, biting her lip. She hesitated, "About last night…" she said slowly and felt her cheeks grow warm. "Did…" she paused, trying to think of a way to voice her question.

Jack seemed to know what she was taking about and laughed. "No, nothing happened. I restrained my self, even though the situation was so very tempting." He chuckled, teasing her.

Elizabeth slapped him lightly on the arm, trying not to laugh. "You know, luv, more than 'alf the times I've been slapped, I didn't deserve it."

-----------------o0o-----------------o0o-----------------o0o-----------------

"Oh wow, it's so beautiful." Elizabeth breathed, emerging from the woods onto a cliff that overlooked a small section of beach.

"Aye," Jack said, coming out of the woods behind her. "This be the quietest place on the whole of Tortuga I reckon." He added. _'If only it wasn't so cloudy, then we might have been able to see the sunset…'_ Elizabeth thought, glancing at the horizon. It looked like it could rain any second, the wind was picking up also, blowing her hair in a whirlwind around her as she sat on the edge of the cliff; Jack stood next to her, gazing at the clouds with a serious expression.

"I think my arm has healed well enough for a sword fight, don't you?" Elizabeth asked grinning. "What? Oh…probably, as long as you don't over do it." He said with a smile. "Alright, good." She said, rising to her feet.

"Let's go down t' the beach." Jack said, glanced down over the edge.

Elizabeth looked at the beach below, "It's pretty far…" She said quietly. "Are ye scared?" he asked, smirking. "No! Not at all, lets go." She said, although she didn't sound that determined. She knelt down and slowly lowered herself, holding onto the top of the ledge. Finding a foothold she continued to climb down. Finally she felt the soft sand beneath her feet and sighed in relief, stepping back from the cliff and waiting for Jack to get down.

Jack was several feet away from the bottom when he stepped on a loose rock, which broke off and slid down to the beach. "Whoa!" his lost he balance and fell, landing with a loud thump on the ground. "Are you all right?" Elizabeth asked, standing over him and laughing. "Oh, just lovely." He groaned, rolling over on his side. She offered Jack her hand to help him up, which he took and pulled her down on the sand next to him. "Oww, what was that for?" she asked laughing, quickly getting back to her feet.

Jack stood also, pulling out his sword. "Are ye ready?" he grinned. Elizabeth nodded and pulled out her own cutlass. He attacked swiftly, swinging his sword, she ducked and slashed upward, but he was able to parry easily.

Elizabeth spun around and attacked from a different angle, once again Jack was able to parry. "You've been practicing inbetween lessons!" he said, she just grinned.

Elizabeth parried a strong blow from Jack that nearly knocked her sword out of her hand. She quickly recovered and jabbed at him. "Oi!" He yelled, jumping out of the way.

Rain began to fall as the skis grew darker and darker, but they continued to sword fight.

"Ha! You can't beat me luv." Jack called over the rain as he did an unsteady bow after knocking Elizabeth over. She swiped her leg behind his and he fell over into a crumpled heap. "Pirate!" he said, half laughing half a curse. "Nothing more than you would do!" she laughed, grabbing her sword.

A cold wave of water splashed around them as Elizabeth struggled to her feet; the tide was coming in and the beach began to shrink. Jack quickly jumped up, getting soaked by the wave.

"Want to call it quits, luv?" he called over a clap of thunder, his soaking wet hair blowing in to his face. "So you can go and tell everyone that I gave up?" she asked. "Something like that, yeah." He grinned. "Not a chance then." Elizabeth smiled and lunged at Jack, who dodged her blow.

The clanging of the swords could barely be heard over the howling wind as the two continued their battle. Elizabeth advanced toward Jack, attacking rapidly, coaxing him to stop blocking and actually fight back. She thrust her sword forward and he blocked with a lazy flick of his sword. He then moved so swiftly that she barely saw his sword coming at her; she ducked at the last moment.

Elizabeth quickly backed away, glancing at Jack. _'How did he get that fast?'_ He grinned at her, as if he knew what she was thinking; his dark eyes flashed with mischief. Another swipe, she ducked and retreated further away.

His eyes were mocking her now, she gritted her teeth and moved to attack, but he parried easily.

Elizabeth was beginning to tire, but Jack showed no signs of slowing down.

The weather was steadily getting worse and did not show any signs of improvement for a while. A bolt of lightening forked overhead illuminating the beach in an eerie glow for a few seconds. By the light they were able to see just how much the water had risen; they only had about two or three feet of beach left.

Elizabeth splashed through the water, dodging a blow before jabbing at Jack. A sudden rush of water surrounded them, knocking them over and dragging them underneath.

Elizabeth was tossed about violently as the wave dragged her out to sea as it retreated. She came up sputtered and coughing just as another waved crashed over her head and she was forced under again.

Jack surfaced a few feet away from her, spitting out a mouthful of water. "Lizzie?" He called, looking around for her. "I'm over here…" he could barely hear her voice over the roaring of the waves.

Jack reached her just as she slipped under the surface once more; he dove down and grabbed her arm, pulling her back up. "Hurry up, we need t' get back t' the beach!" he yelled, beginning to swim. Elizabeth quickly followed behind him, but it took much longer to get back to shore with the waves crashing in to them.

Finally they made it back to land, or what was left of it at high tide. Jack glanced up the cliff, hesitating for only a moment. "We need t' climb back up." He shouted. "Are you mad?" Elizabeth yelled over wind. "Maybe," a small grin appeared on his face for a minute before he became serious again. "This is the only way." He said looking at her; she fell silent when she saw how serious he looked.

Jack began to climb, which was very difficult since the rocks were slippery and the rain and wind were pelting at his back. Elizabeth quickly followed behind him. "There is a small cave, 'bout 'alf way up!" he called down to her.

In a few minutes Jack disappeared from sight, in to the mouth of the cave. Elizabeth was still climbing, rather slow, as her arm throbbed painfully. She probably shouldn't have been sword fighting for so long.

Elizabeth made it to the opening and felt Jack's hands wrap around her wrists, pulling her in to the shelter of the cave. She laid on her back for a moment, eyes closed, coughing. "You all right luv?" he asked, sitting back against the wall of the cave. "Yeah, I'm fine…" she muttered, crawling over to him. She leaned against him, closing her eyes once more. Jack felt her trembling against him and wrapped his arms around her.

Elizabeth was silent and soon fell in to an uneasy slumber, from pure exhaustion, still in his arms. Jack did not sleep; his dark eyes stared out the mouth of the cave, watching the rain fall.

-----------------o0o-----------------o0o-----------------o0o-----------------

Elizabeth woke much later in the night, leaning back against the cave wall. She yawned and looked around for Jack, he was standing at the entrance to the cave. Slowly she rose, stretching, and walked over to him. "What's going on?" she asked.

"The rain is a lot lighter. We should probably go incase it gets worse again." He replied, but something seemed to be on his mind as he glanced out in to the rain, as if looking for someone.

Elizabeth nodded, "All right, lets go." She said, carefully sliding out of the mouth of the cave and on to the side of the cliff. Slowly she began to climb up, only glancing down once to see Jack right below her.

A scream escaped Elizabeth's lips as someone's rough hands grabbed her and pulled her up over the cliff's edge. She felt a hand clamp over her mouth as another hauled her to her feet.

Jack looked up to see what all the noise was, his eyes narrowed at what he saw, but he had no choice but to continue going up since he had all ready been seen. "Ah, Cutler Beckett." He said, getting to his feet. He impatiently brushed off a hand that grabbed his shoulder, much to the soldier's bewilderment, and approached Beckett. "What a pleasure running in to you again, but seeing as this is not pleasurable times I think I might just be takin' the lass with me and getting on my way. Eh?" He asked, getting right in Beckett's face and gesturing to Elizabeth, who was struggling to get loose.

Beckett did not back up, nor did he show any emotion at all, which greatly frustrated Jack…but then again he did expect it from him. "All right, what do you want?" Jack asked, his eyes narrowed. "Unless you came just to catch up on old times…unlikely."

"Hardly. I came for the compass," he paused and let it sink in. "I know you have it, and I want it, for a certain business transaction shall we say?"

"Oddly, I find that very hard to believe." Jack muttered. "You all ready have the heart, why do you still want the compass?" he asked, with slight bitterness. "I know, why don't you just tell us your little plan, since we all know how much you love to gloat and all that." He said coolly.

Beckett stiffened slightly, "You ask too many questions for you own good Sparrow. _But_… since I am in a good mood, I will tell you." He smiled faintly. "I'm sure you've heard of a certain goddess, goes by the name of Calypso. Well if I can release her, and find a way to control her, I will be even more powerful than I am now." He laughed.

"I think all the power is going to your head." Jack said, more to himself than Beckett. "I see several things wrong with your _ingenious_ plan." He said sarcastically. "First of all I don't think Calypso will be too keen on helping you. Secondly you will need _all_ of the nine pieces of eight, which will be almost impossible to get. Thirdly you will need to have Calypso with you, and I highly doubt _you'll_ be able to find her." He said, studding Beckett. "Fourthly…no, wait, that's it." Jack grinned.

Beckett rolled his eyes. "Do you think I am that stupid not to take all of that in to consideration all ready?" he scoffed. "This is why I need your compass." He said quickly, cutting Jack off who looked like he was ready to say yes.

"What makes you so sure that I'll give it to you?" Jack asked, glaring at Beckett. "You have no choice but to do as I say." Beckett drawled, grinning. A bolt of lightening forked across the sky, lighting his face up and making him look insane. "We will continue this on the ship." He nodded to the soldiers who immediately came forward and grabbed Jack. "I am quite capable of walking on my own thank you very much." He growled, struggling to get free. "But would you?" Beckett asked, raising an eyebrow before leading them towards the harbor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we are, hope you enjoyed it.

Leave me a review.


	10. Proposition

Disclaimer: Don't own Jack, really wish I did.

Authors Note: This chapter is very short, and I'm sorry about that. I wanted to leave off at a suspenseful part. :) And I'll be updating again pretty soon!

I would like to thank my beta, muse, and friend: snowyjay-chan

Thank you sooo much! Without her this story probably would not exist.

And I would also like to thank two other friends who have been reading the chapters as I write them and have given me a great deal of help. You know who you are!

A very special thanks goes to my good friend, Gabbie. She helped a lot with this chapter. Her screen name is warriorwolfess, check out some of her stories!

Well that's pretty much all I have to say right now. I can't wait for your reviews!! Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Home is behind  
The world ahead.  
And there are many paths to tread.  
Through shadow,  
To the edge of night  
Until the stars are all alight**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you _please _just sit down!" Jack's eyes followed Elizabeth as she paced back and forth in the small brig. "Or at least stop moving. It is madly annoying and won't help us one bit."

Elizabeth turned sharply to glare at Jack, sitting with his back against the wall, his long legs stretched out infront of him. "Oh and what you are doing is _really_ going to get us out of here." She snapped, but surprisingly she listened and sunk to the ground next to him, wrapping her arms around her knees, glaring sulkily out the barred cell.

Jack slid closer. "My tremendous intuitive sense of--" he began, "Don't." Elizabeth interrupted him sharply; he slumped back against the wall. "You're no fun 'Lizabeth." He said, not looking at her. "Jack!" Elizabeth said outraged. "We are trapped on Beckett's ship and all you can think of this _that_!" he merely shrugged. "Seriously, we have to come up with a plan." She tried to calm herself down, but it was proving difficult at the moment. Jack fell silent and Elizabeth thought he was ignoring her, but finally he answered.

"Beckett has a key." Clearly Elizabeth didn't understand where he was going, so Jack continued. "So…he must have a chest that said key goes to, because what would said key be without a chest to unlock?" Her eyes widened slightly as she began to understand. "And what would be the point of having a special key to unlock a secret chest without something very valuable in said chest to be unlocked with said key?" He smirked.

"Davy Jones heart." Elizabeth whispered. "Aye." Jack grinned. "He must have it somewhere on the ship. That just leaves us with the problem of getting out of here…" he gestured, "And getting the chest. But we will also need the key. There is no point in having a chest that you cannot unlock." He said matter-of-factly.

"I can help with the first, but will make no promises with the others." A familiar voice said.

Elizabeth slowly got to her feet, walking over to the cell bars. "James?" she whispered, staring at him in disbelief. "Hello Elizabeth." He smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes. There was a soft click as he turned the keys in the lock and then pulled the door open.

As soon as the door was open Elizabeth stepped out, toward James, who stepped forward swiftly to hug her. "Thank God you are alive." He said in to her hair. "I thought you had been killed." She remained unresponsive to his touch and he soon stepped back.

There was a loud smack as Elizabeth's hand came in contact with the side of Norrington's face and his neck jerked to the side. "How could you?" she asked, her voice dangerous. "You gave the heart to Beckett and look what's happened!" she said, her voice growing louder; James flinched slightly at her words.

"We all make our choices, some for the better good." He said, his voice tense.

"What is the better good to you now, James? The law…or the right thing?" Elizabeth asked, glaring at him. Jack approached from behind, a look of disgust on his face as he appraised Norrington.

"Do you know what havoc would spread through the world if we didn't have laws and all ran amok like drunk _pirates?" _James inquired, shooting Jack a cold look. "What fun would that be, if we all went around acting like that pompous stick, Beckett?" Jack threw in with a disgruntled look at the idea of having to obey laws.

"Clearly you wouldn't know, Sparrow." James said. Jack's eyes glistened with dark amusement. "That's where you are wrong my dear Admiral." He said, his voice dripping with bitterness.

Elizabeth quickly stepped in before they could continue bickering. "James, why are you here?" She asked, her voice hard. "I was sent on Lord Beckett's orders to retrieve you two, and bring you to him." He said, with a hint of foreboding, which caused Elizabeth to grow anxious. "Well, you might as well go along with your duties. Don't want to get yourself in trouble, conversing with the likes of us." She snapped, clearly still infuriated at what he did. Jack shot her a curious look at her words, but both him and Norrington fell silent.

With a curt nod, James led them from the gloomy lower deck, up to Beckett's office. He knocked once before entering. Beckett was over by the window, his back to them, hands clasped behind him. He turned as they entered, his top lip curling back in to a smile, which looked more like a sneer. "Jack and Elizabeth, sir. As you requested." James said, inclining his head for a moment, before dropping back to stand guard at the door.

"Well, so lovely to see you two again, and so soon." Cutler smiled and walked around the desk so he was directly infront of them. "I have a proposition for you, Jack. Unfortunately either way you choose it will have a grim ending for you." Elizabeth stiffened by Jack's side. "But if you cooperate, maybe, just maybe, Miss Swann will be spared and I will over look her disturbing crimes."

Jack had a peculiar expression on his face, his eyes were unfathomable. "Why do you even bother? You have us both imprisoned, you can just take the compass." He said tonelessly.

"And where would the fun be in that?" Beckett smiled maliciously.

"As I all ready said, there may be a way to save Miss Swann." Beckett continued. "All you have to do is give me the compass, _and_ help me collect the nine pieces of eight. Simple enough I should think."

Jack glanced at Elizabeth for a second. "I see no profit in it for myself. Either way I go I'm going to end up dead. Why should I help you when I all ready know you are going to kill me?"

Elizabeth glared at Jack. She was about to tell him not to do as Beckett had asked. She knew how horrible it would be if he controlled both Davy and Calypso; but the fact that he just decided he wouldn't do it, forfeiting both of their lives, really aggravated her. Beckett seemed to be facing the same predicament. He was sure Jack would have agreed to save Elizabeth; this was not was he was expecting, and it certainly was an inconvenience.

"Well then, you leave me no choice but to kill you both, and take the compass." Beckett said quietly, pulling a small pistol out of his coat and aiming it directly at Jack; Norrington stirred at the door.

A loud bang shattered the silence as the gun went off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we are, hope you enjoyed it.

Please review! It really helps me keep writing.


End file.
